


Accecante [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Puppy Love, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: In un caldo pomeriggio a Godric's Hollow, Albus è la portata più deliziosa di tutto il picnic.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 7





	Accecante [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

La tenda improvvisata tesa sopra di loro, appesa al _nulla_ , trema dolcemente alla brezza che sale dal fiume. E il corpo rovente di Albus trema sotto di lui: le natiche morbide e nude premute contro il suo ventre, la bocca aperta, umida e ansimante schiacciata contro il palmo della sua mano, i suoi capelli morbidi contro la guancia. Gellert spinge un’ultima volta e poi si ferma con un sussulto. Sono così vicini entrambi, ma ancora non vuole finire, non vuole venire.

L’idea del picnic sull’erba è stata di Albus. Il suo _innamorato_ – quella parola così nuova è deliziosa nei suoi pensieri e nel suo petto, lo fa sentire così leggero – è, tutto sommato, un ragazzo di campagna. A cui piacciono le passeggiate e i passatempi all’aperto. Tutte cose che Gellert _tollera_ senza particolarmente amare. Detesta gli insetti, il troppo caldo lo irrita e il sole gli scotta subito la pelle. Ma vale la pena di seguire Albus all’aperto solo per vederlo _brillare_.

Gellert inspira a fondo attraverso il naso e poi riaffonda la testa, tornando a mordere quel punto soffice tra la spalla e la base del collo di Albus. Lo sente sussultare e serrarsi attorno al suo uccello. E poi divincolare la testa dalla sua presa, liberando la bocca.

“No, non lì,” implora l’altro ragazzo in modo delizioso. La bocca appiccicosa di panna e crema, cosparsa di cristalli di zucchero. “ _Oh, non lì_. Lo…” deglutisce, trema, “vedranno”. Ma il suo tono di voce, che si alza e si spezza, dice tutto il contrario. Dice che venire morso lì lo fa impazzire, e che la sua preoccupazione che tutti possano vedere i succhiotti sul suo collo, perché fa troppo caldo per portare il cravattino, è in fondo, molto _in fondo_ ai suoi pensieri.

“Lascia che guardino.” Replica lui, quasi senza voce. Cospargendo di saliva densa il marchio rosso scuro che ha già iniziato ad allargarsi sotto la pelle soffice di Albus. Lasciare quei segni addosso a quel ragazzo così perbene; vedere l’aria distratta e quasi compiaciuta in cui li sfiora, quando pensa che nessuno lo stia guardando; vederlo contorcersi per giorni e arrossire ogni volta che li tocca soprappensiero in sua presenza, da sopra la camicia… “ _Ihr seid mein_.” E avverte un brivido nel corpo sotto di lui, che culmina in un’altra vertiginosa stretta di natiche attorno al suo uccello duro.

“ _Ah, Gellert!_ ” Albus è delizioso, delizioso come i dolci che ha portato. Tutti austriaci. _Apfelstrudel_ e panna montata. _Palatschinken_ accompagnati da marmellata, _Mohnnudeln_ ai semi di papavero, _Mohr im Hemd_ al cioccolato. Tutti nomi che Albus pronuncia in modo adorabilmente scorretto. La sua lingua inglese è troppo dolce per quei suoni. Piatti bianchi sul quadrato di stoffa, ormai spiegazzata, sopra cui sono sdraiati. Perfino una teiera di tè ancora fumante, quell’insipida brodaglia. Ovviamente Albus non ha cucinato niente, lo hanno fatto i suoi elfi domestici per lui. Ma è andato a chiedere a Bathilda cosa gli piaccia mangiare, si è dato pena di organizzare tutto. _Per lui_.

E il rapporto di Albus coi dolci… Albus mangia dolci come fotte. Con lo stesso trasporto e lo stesso senso di piacere colpevole. Come se fossero capricci in cui non può indulgere. O che, almeno, non dovrebbe _mostrare_ di amare tanto.

Gellert affonda le dita nella panna montata – un batuffolo già abusato e distrutto – e porta la sostanza bianca e densa alla bocca dell’altro ragazzo. Albus reagisce d’istinto, febbrile. Tende il collo e lo accoglie con le labbra e la lingua, con trasporto. Succhia, lecca ed emette piccoli suoni languidi, mentre il suo ingresso sussulta attorno al suo sesso. Facendo l’amore con le sue dita come lo fa con il suo uccello.

Sentendo il piacere appena fuori dalla sua portata – dorato e caldo, come la luce di quel sole insopportabile appena oltre il lenzuolo teso sopra di loro – Gellert lo tira fuori e poi lo rispinge lentamente dentro, in quel corpo caldo e accogliente. L’altro ragazzo si lascia sfuggire un lungo disperato gemito; inarca la schiena, chiude gli occhi e si riempie la bocca con le sue dita. “ _Bei den Göttern_.” Ansima Gellert. “ _Du bist so schön_.” Bellissimo. _Accecante_. Così magnifico da fargli dimenticare perfino di parlare in inglese. Da fargli dimenticare tutto, tutto il resto.

Ricomincia a ondeggiare i fianchi, soffocando i gemiti di Albus con le dita, infilandogli l’altra mano sotto il ventre per prenderglielo in pugno.

_Non vuole ancora venire, non ancora, non ancora…_

Albus è la portata più deliziosa di tutto il picnic. E vuole che duri a lungo.


End file.
